


Secret

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Underworld [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Ranarn has a sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Mereel needs a place to stay.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: "I need a place to stay."

Ranarn stared at the ARC trooper that stood outside of his apartment. “What do you want, Null?” Ranarn asked after a moment as he looked towards her partner who huffed and glared at him.

“I need a place to stay.” Mereel answered.

“Why? Don’t you have your barracks or wherever Skirata is?”.

“I’m really not in the mood to deal with him.” Mereel responded in a tone that instantly made Ranarn step aside and let him inside and shut the door. “Nice apartment, Ranarn.”.

“Thank you, I’m afraid I’m not much for decor though.” Ranarn said as he eyed the ARC and sighed before walking back over to the couch and nod at a picture on the coffee table. “Aside from a few photos.”.

“You’re half-Pantoran?” Ranarn looked back at the ARC as the man looked at the particular photo, which was of Ranarn when he was six and at some celebration with his parents. “Or is it some eye condition? Because I don’t think Pantorans have red eyes like that, and yours are fully yellow right now. It’s kinda strange.”.

“My father was Chiss. An exile with an ax to grind, per say.” Ranarn stated as he gestured towards his own eyes. “Thus, why I get away with the joke of having an eye condition.”.

“That explains why you have a weird name.”.

“Not my fault most Near-Humans and Humans lack the ability to speak Cheunh.”.

Mereel chuckled at that. “You do have a sense of humor!”.

“But of course, you’re a bad influence, Mereel. Have you no shame?” Ranarn teased as he silently thanked the ancestors that Mereel was in a more reasonable mood. “I can attempt to teach you, if you wish?”.

Ranarn laughed at the eager nod he got in response.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
